jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Barry Nelson
Barry Nelson (* 16. April 1917 als Robert Haakon Nielsen in San Francisco, Kalifornien; † 07. April 2007 in Bucks County, Pennsylvania) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Er war der erste Darsteller von Ian Flemings Meisterspion James Bond und der bis heute [Stand Februar 2020 Anm.] einzige Amerikaner, der die zum Kult avancierte Rolle verkörperte. Kurzbiographie Nelson wurde am 16. April 1917 als Sohn norwegischer Immigranten in San Francisco geboren. Bereits im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren begann er, noch während seiner Schulzeit mit der Schauspielerei. 1941 machte er seinen Abschluss an der University of California, Berkeley und wurde dank seiner frühen Bühnen-Leistungen fast unmittelbar danach von Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer unter Vertrag genommen. Noch im selben Jahr spielte er seine erste Nebenrolle in der Krimikomödie Der Schatten des dünnen Mannes (Shadow of the Thin Man). Danach spielte er im Film-Noir-Krimi Der Tote lebt (Johnny Eager) neben den Hollywood-Größen Robert Taylor (*1911; †1969) und Lana Turner (*1921; †1955). Sein Broadway-Debut zelebrierte er 1943 mit der Hauptrolle in Moss Hearts Winged Victory [[Datei:Casino-royale-54-promo.png|thumb|left|Jimmy Bond (l) und Le Chiffre ® beim Baccara-Spiel - Publicityfoto von "Casino Royale", 1954.]] 1954 verkörperte er im, seinerzeit von CBS Live ausgestrahlten, Schwarz-Weiß-Fernsehspiel Casino Royale als erster Darsteller der Filmgeschichte den von Ian Fleming geschaffenen Romanhelden James Bond. Die Rolle der damals noch sehr jungen Kultfigur wurde für den Fernsehfilm, bei dem es sich eigentlich um die dritte Episode der ersten Staffel der Anthologie-Serie Climax! handelt, dem amerikanischen Geschmack angepasst und von einem britischen- zu einem US-Geheimagenten im Dienst der CIA namens Jimmy Bond umgeschrieben. Während Nelson als Hauptdarsteller als zu hölzern und nicht elegant genug kritisiert wurde, wurde gleichzeitig sein Film-Gegenspieler Peter Lorre (*1904, †1964) für seine Performance als maliziöser Le Chiffre äußerst wohlwollend aufgenommen und einstimmig gelobt. James Bond sollte nicht sein einziger Beitrag für Climax! bleiben. 1958 kehrte Nelson in The Push-Button Giant, der dreißigsten Episode der vierten Staffel, noch einmal in die Anthologie-Serie zurück. Auch weiterhin blieb Nelson vor Allem dem Medium Fernsehen verbunden und trat unter anderen 1959 und 1964 in insgesamt drei Folgen von Alfred Hitchcock präsentiert (Alfred Hitchcock Presents) auf, sowie in einer Episode in der zum Klassiker gewordenen Mystery-Serie The Twilight Zone, ebenfalls 1964. Weitere Gastauftritte in anderen populären Serien hatte er unter anderen in der zwischen 1977 und 1984 ausgestrahlten Abenteuer-Serie Fantasy Island neben Ricardo Montalban (*1920; †2009) und Schnick Schnack-Darsteller Hervé Villechaize (*1943; †1993), der 1978 bis 1980 produzierten Science-Fiction-Serie Kampfstern Galactica (Battlestar Galactica), in der Seifenoper Dallas (1978 bis 1991) und der 1984 bis 1996 gedrehten Kriminal-Serie Mord ist ihr Hobby (Murder, She Wrote). Einen seiner seltenen Ausflüge ins Kino unternahm Barry Nelson 1980 an der Seite von Hollywood-Superstar Jack Nicholson (*1937) in Regie-Genie Stanley Kubricks (*1928; †1999) eher freier Filmadaption von Stephen King’s Shining. Seine letzte Rolle spielte er 1990 in der Horror-Anthologie-Serie Monsters, ehe er sich vollständig in den Ruhestand zurückzog. Barry Nelson war insgesamt zweimal verheiratet und lebte mit seiner zweiten Frau Nansi Lee Hoy in New York und Frankreich. Am 07. April 2007 verstarb er im Alter von neunundachtzig Jahren während einer der vielen Reisen, die er mit seiner Frau unternahm, in Bucks County, Pennsylvania, nur neun Tage vor seinem neunzigsten Geburtstag. Er wurde ebendort auf dem Greenwood Cemetery zur letzten Ruhe gebettet. Zitate Zu seiner Leistung als erster James Bond-Darsteller der Filmgeschichte sagte Nelson: »''Ich fand immer Connery war der ideale Bond. Was ich gemacht habe, ist nur eine Kuriosität.« (»''I always thought Connery was the ideal Bond. What I did is just a curio.«) Wissenswertes * In einem Interview mit dem Starlog Magazine aus dem Jahr 1983 gestand Bond-Darsteller Barry Nelson, dass er seinerzeit äußerst unglücklich mit der Rolle war zumal er befand, dass wegen der zahlreichen Skript-Überarbeitungen bis zur buchstäblichen letzten Sekunde und den Streichungen einzelner Worte bis hin zu ganzen Absätzen, sein Charakter keinerlei Charme oder Persönlichkeit mehr hatte. Seine Nervosität vor Drehbeginn sei eigenen Angaben zufolge derart groß gewesen sein, dass Le Chiffre-Darsteller Peter Lorre ihm sagte: »''Reiß dich zusammen, Barry, damit ich dich umbringen kann!« (»''Straighten up, Barry, so I can kill you!«) * Barry Nelsons Hauptbeweggrund die Rolle des James Bond anzunehmen, war die Gelegenheit, mit Peter Lorre, dessen Arbeit er sehr bewunderte, zusammenarbeiten zu können. * Als Barry Nelson den Anruf erhielt, in dem ihm die Rolle des Jimmy Bond angeboten wurde, weilte er gerade auf Jamaika. Jamaika war die Wahlheimat von Bond-Schöpfer Ian Fleming, der dort in seinem Anwesen Goldeneye all seine 007-Romane verfasste. * Der Fernseh-Film Casino Royale galt volle siebenundzwanzig Jahre lang als verschollen, bis der Fluglinien-Manager und leidenschaftliche Filmsammler Jim Shoenfelder 1981 bei der Sichtung seiner Sammlung zufällig auf eine 16mm-Kopie stieß, die er zunächst für die gleichnamige Bond-Parodie von 1967 hielt. Als er bemerkte, dass es sich um schwarz-weiß-Filmmaterial handelte, besah er die Filmspule genauer und erkannte darin das verlorengeglaubte Fernsehspiel. Noch im Juli 1981, kurz nach seiner Wiederentdeckung, wurde Casino Royale im Zuge eines James-Bond-Weekends in Los Angeles auf einer Kinoweinwand vorgeführt. Bei dem Event war zufällig auch Hauptdarsteller Barry Nelson zugegen. Siehe auch Hauptartikel: Barry_Nelson.jpg|Jimmy Bond Casino Royale|link=James Bond en:Barry Nelson Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:James-Bond-Darsteller